Torment
by Kirie Hiiwatari
Summary: Rei seeks the truth about Kai, but he gets closer than he realizes. Rei decides to help Kai in anyway he can, but one blader feels threatened. YAOI WARNING! Strong Language! This is my VERY first fic so please be nice: Chapter 10 up! YAY!
1. Chapter One

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Yaio, physical abuse, and mild language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters! All and unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: Kai and Rei start getting closer after the World tournament. Kai confides in Rei and tells him his relationship with him and the Demolition Boys. Rei plans to get the Demolition Boys out of the Abbey but not everything goes to plan. The Demolition Boys help Rei instead. When Kai and Rei reunite a certain blader feels threatened.

Chapter One

Start Flash Back

Punches to the face

Sobs of suffering

Kicks to the back

Howl of pain

Kicks to the stomach

Screams of agony

Silence.

Silence ran through the Abbey once the torture had come to an end, the crimson eyes once full of determination and power, were now innocent and full of hurt as water started to run down his face. The young bluenette sat at his window staring up at the moon, his knees up to his chest, wishing that the pain would end.

'Why is this happening? Grandfather said that being here would make me stronger and help me get better at beyblading.' The young boy looked towards the opposite side of the room towards his teammates, two of them are injured, one of them has hardly been touched and the other one hasn't come back from Boris' office yet. 'Did you lie to me grandfather? I don't feel stronger. Why are my friends hurt? Why am I hurt...?'

The crimson eyes fell on the door that opened and slammed shut after his fourth best friend had returned from his trainers' office. Jumping down from the windowsill he ran towards his cerulean-eyed friend and tended to his injuries.

The bluenette closed his eyes and let his head fall on the red haired boy's shoulder. He can finally sleep now that his best friend is by his side.

End Flash Back

An ice-cold hand gripped Dranzer tighter in his hand at the memory of the Abbey and his teammates, his friends. His crimson eyes looked up towards the moon, asking for an answer. He looked down in defeat. 'Why do I still feel like this...' he looked up once more, 'Why do I still feel defeated by him? Even though I'm out of the Abbey, he still manages to torment me. How?' The bluenette looked down at Dranzer "How..." he stopped when he noticed golden eyes fixated on him.

"How, what?" the golden eyed boy looked at Kai with curiosity and concern. He waited for an answer. Rei and Kai have had to share a room and a bed in every hotel they have been in since the start of the tournament, and Rei has been picking up on some of Kai's habits, and sitting in the dark with Dranzer in his hand was one of them.

"Nothing, I...I was just thinking out loud..." he took a glance at Rei who gave him the 'Right and pigs are flying!' look. Kai sighed, "You worry too much, Rei. Its nothing."

"You KNOW I don't believe you, so I wouldn't be surprised if you started crying or anything, because I know when there is something bothering you." Rei sat up with a small smile.

Kai turned to his fellow teammate, "You know THAT will NEVER happen." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, you never know! Kai, I'm serious, if you ever need to talk you know where I am, I don't walk off for a couple of hours and don't tell anyone like some people." He glared at Kai with a smile showing his fanged teeth. Kai smiled at his attempt to cheer him up.

"I don't think Tyson can get very far without getting hungry, then trying to run back to make dinner time. Do you?" They looked at each other and tried to make their fits of laughter as quiet as possible for someone might hear them. Kai managed to calm himself down. "Erm...Rei? Tonight is just between us two, ok? It must never get out that I am actually having a laugh." Rei gave him a mystified look, then sighed.

"Ok! Just between us...You still intrigue me, Kai. You really do." Rei flashed him another smile before tuning over and lying down to sleep.

Kai looked at Rei with interest, hoping that he would finish off what he was saying. "What is THAT supposed to mean? Rei...Rei?" Kai started to get impatient until the Chinese blader turned over to look at him. "Answer me Rei. What...is...that...supposed...to...mean?" Rei could see the fear of what the answer could be in his deep crimson eyes.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Rei smiled and faced the other way before falling asleep. Kai sighed and gave a small smile before lying down; he looked towards Rei then he turned over before falling asleep.

The sun had risen in the cold Russian sky, but the Bladebraker's team captain was still in bed. Rei was still asleep by his side. Golden eyes opened but closed again at the brightness of the early morning sun, he rubbed his eyes before sitting up that is if he could sit up. Rei looked towards Kai, who had managed to lay on Rei's hair. He smiled at the sleeping bluenette next to him, he lifted his head with a gentle hand and found that his face paint had come off, 'Wow!! He looks different without his markings, he looks...younger.' Rei moved his hand to move some of Kai's hair out of his face so he could take in all of his features without his paint. Rei held Kai's hair up so it wouldn't fall back, 'When he is sleeping he is so innocent...like a child, or a lost...kitten. Why do you shut me out? I understand about shutting Tyson out, but you can trust me...' Rei closed his eyes, "You can trust me Kai, and you know you can..." Rei opened his eyes again making sure the bluenette next to him hadn't woken up yet. He let go of his hair and got out of bed. Moving the his hair from his face, he continued, "...if you wont talk to me I'll say one thing, that might help you. Tala is ok, and take his advise, also don't do something that you'll regret. It will affect everyone who cares for you." The room went silent when Rei entered the bathroom.

Crimson eyes opened at the sound of the bathroom door locking, he sat up looking at the door that Rei just disappeared through. Light footsteps walked across the room as Kai went to pick up his jeans and top. After throwing them on he walked towards the dresser with his face paint on, as he grabbed the case he stared at his reflection, thinking about what Rei said. 'Can I really trust him? I mean he called me his best friend, but still, can I trust him with my secret...my past?' Kai replaced his missing markings, grabbed his scarf and made his way towards the door. The phoenix stopped in his tracks and glanced at the bathroom door 'yes I think I can...' he placed Dranzer on the table next to the door, "give him my message Dranzer, see you down stairs." He took one last look towards the bathroom; he shook his head and walked out closing the door quietly behind him. The bathroom door opened, Rei walked into an empty room, he looked round room to find his comrade missing. He shook his head and smiled to himself as he made his way to the bed drying his hair, 'Hope you find what you're looking for, Kai.' Rei glanced at Dranzer stood on the table, he laughed to himself as he walked out of the door to meet the others for breakfast. Dranzer in his hand, he walked down the hall, 'Thank you, Kai. I won't let you down.' The grip on Dranzer tightened as the Chinese blader walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognized characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

"What's taking so long? Why hasn't he mentioned our 'punishment' yet? What the hell is going on in that disgusting mind of that perverted old man?!" The redheaded boy got up from where he sat and started pacing back and forth with Bryan's eyes on his every move.

"Hey! Tala! Sit down you're starting to give me a migraine!" Lavender eyes looked up at his troubled teammate, "I'm worried too, who knows what sick and twisted thing he is planning, but all we can do is wait and take it when the time comes. Okay?" Cerulean eyes stayed on the lavender blader, but fell to the floor in defeat when his words sunk in. He nodded. Tala took his seat next to Bryan.

The room was silent; none of the demolition boys moved or spoke. Tala stood up again and walked towards the door, he took hold of the handle, which was frozen to his touch, as he pushed down the handle the door opened slightly, he jumped back at the sudden movement. He expected the door to be locked. The redhead turned to look at his teammates; Bryan's eyes were still fixated on him watching his every move. He took a deep breath as he turned back to the door. A pale white hand took hold of the wooden frame and pulled the door towards him, his heart rate increased as the silence from the rest of the Abbey haunted the locker room where the Demolition Boys sat in silence, as they watched their team captain find their trainer.

"Tala...be careful. He could be anywhere, who knows what he is going to do with us. Remember whatever happens don't fight back!" Spencer spoke up for the first time since the end of the tournament. His deep blue eyes followed his captain out the door. Bryan shuddered at Spencer's suggestion of not fighting Boris back. He remembers Kai fighting back when he left the Bladebreakers and came back to the Abbey. Kai's punishment was sever, sick and twisted. Bryan shakes his head at the memory, he realizes the door is shut.

"Didn't Tala leave the door open?" Bryan asked the smaller blader who sat motionless next to him. He nodded. Bryan's eyes filled with concern for his fellow blader. 'Be careful...please be alright.'

'Why does the Abbey seem larger than usual?' Tala was four corridors away from the locker room now; there was no sign of movement within the building. The corridors were dimly lit; silence haunted the empty corridors. The rooms he checked were dark and no sound of ripcords or beyblades spinning at top speed. He sighed. He stopped to open the door on his left...no one there, took three steps to open the door on his right...no movement. He carried on trekking around the Abbey looking for its lost owners. His heart rate increased, he started to sweat, and his hands started to tremble as he neared Boris' office. The crimson blader stopped, 'Come on Tala, get a hold of yourself!' he mentally shook his head as he took the last few steps that took him to the door.

His hand neared the handle, but he automatically brought his hand back and spun round at the thought of footsteps, no one there, which surprised the redhead, 'what the hell is going on around here?' He breathed deeply with his back against the door. He turned to face the door; with no hesitation he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

The room was dimly lit the same brightness as the corridors. The desk held a few financial documents and Boris' fountain pen. The black leather chair was placed neatly under the desk, looked as if no one had ever used it. The bookshelf was stacked with books most of them marked at certain pages. Tala's cerulean eyes scanned the room. The walls were cream with red drapes and a red carpet. The decor went well with the mahogany furniture. He has never seen this room without Boris towering over him, without tears in his eyes...or both.

Tala made his way back to the door; he looked down the corridor, trying to figure out why there was no one in the Abbey. He gently closed the door behind him and started walking back to the locker room, until he was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder from behind him. "Going somewhere?" the whisper in his ear forced him to slowly turn round.

"Boris...?" Tala's eyes looked up into the gray eyes of the older man, but lowered when Boris grabbed hold of his collar and smirked at the defenseless boy. He was dragged back to Boris' office; the doors slammed shut behind them, followed by a soft click. The door locked.


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

Rei entered the dining room to find Kenny sat with his laptop open behind his bowl of cereal in front of him, Max sat opposite Kenny; legs crossed in his chair playing his game-boy. Rei gave a small smile at the sight of his teammates. He carried on looking up the table, near the window he spotted the silent bluenette drinking a cup of tea while reading one of his books. Rei's smile grew bigger as he made his way to the seat opposite him. He sat in front of him silently; he placed Dranzer next to Kai's hand and sat back in his chair waiting for Kai's response.

Kai took a quick glance at Dranzer then carried on reading, 'Ok he got my message...now what?' Kai turned the page, but didn't take his eyes of the book. Rei leaned forward and took a look at the front of the book; he gave Kai a confused look. Kai noticed Rei's face; a small smile crept over his lips. Rei stared into the crimson orbs and smiled. Kai closed his book and placed it on the table next to his cup.

"What's your book about? What's it called?" Rei asked to start off their conversation, he didn't want to jump straight into Kai's problem. He sat in his chair playing with the end of his ponytail waiting for Kai to reply. When he saw the smile on Kai's face he dropped his hair and started to blush. He glanced at Kai again only to find that he was trying to hide his smile, "Erm...Kai it's ok you can smile...Tyson isn't up yet as normal. So, tell me what is your book about?" Rei started to get impatient, so he started rocking in his chair. Kai let his smile out as he watched Rei rocking back and forth in his chair.

"How do I keep a curious neko under control?" Rei raised an eyebrow when he heard what Kai just said. Kai leaned back and closed his eyes, "Confuse him! That's how. Ok seriously, my book is called 'The Dark' it is the sequel to 'The Named' you know the one you're reading. The only reason why you didn't recognize it is because it is in Russian. Very rare you can find a book that is written in English here..." Rei sat in silence as the bluenette spoke. 'Kai! Calm yourself down for crying out loud. He only wanted to know the title not its life story!' Kai stopped speaking when he realized that he was rambling on about nothing. "Sorry..." Rei silence turned into laughter when the phoenix apologized.

"Sorry for laughing but that is the first time I have ever heard you talk endlessly." Rei stopped laughing when he noticed Kenny and Max looking at them. Kai felt himself blushing; he stared out of the window to hide his embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Kai. I suppose you're not used to me being like this on a morning." Silence came from the bluenette once again; Rei joined him staring out of the window. Kai sighed. Rei put his eyes back on his distressed teammate, "Kai...?" Kai turned his head to let Rei's eyes meet his. Rei reached out and placed his hand on Kai's wrist that was sat on top of his book. "...You can trust me, you know that. You're not just my captain, you're my best friend and when you're upset, so am I...so whenever you need someone to talk to you know where I am, ok?" Kai nodded, Rei gave him a small smile. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rei decided that now was the time to talk. Kai breathed deeply.

"Ok, I..." Kai was interrupted

"Hey Kai!! You're at breakfast table! What's wrong? Too cold outside for ya?" Tyson shouted at the top of his voice, like he does every time he sees Kai. "Hiya Rei? Why you eating up there? Is he lecturing you again?" Tyson started laughing as loud as he could, but soon stopped when a white beyblade just misses the side of his face and places a hole in the wall. "Wha...wha...what the hell? What are you trying to do? Kill me or something?"

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea. Why don't you shut up for a while, give your mouth a rest. You do nothing but talk, you shout when you're awake and you talk when you're asleep! Either keep your voice level down or Drigger won't miss next time!" Tyson was gob-smacked at Rei's outburst, along with Max who dropped his game-boy, and Kenny who deleted all of his work when he pushed the wrong button by accident. Kai tried to hide his smile as he looked up at the angry but calm blader. "DRIGGER!" Rei called back his blade, which just missed Tyson again who was still stood there with his mouth wide open. Rei calmly sat back down. Without looking back at Tyson he simply pointed out that he looked like a gold fish. "So you was saying..." Rei tried to carry on their conversation.

"I...erm...I just wanted to...erm tell you that...erm...oh for crying out loud, what the hell was that all about? Where did it come from? I never thought you had it in you." Kai couldn't keep to the original conversation. Rei smiled when he felt himself blush, his eyes stayed on Kai's. He saw that Kai was showing his curiosity by messing with his hands and the smile on his face.

"How do I keep a curious Russian under control?" Rei gave Kai a mischievous smile, which Kai returned. "Tell him that Tyson is starting to annoy me and I hate him bad mouthing his team captain. That's how. And I'm being serious." Kai's smile started to disappear, but Rei carried on talking. "I hate people bad mouthing you, I mean you don't deserve it. You had a hard time in the Abbey and all you need is a few more friends, I mean the Demolition Boys are you're friends but you need some that didn't live in the Abbey, you know what I mean?" Kai's smile came back again that developed into laughter. Rei glared at Kai. "Hey I'm trying to be a good friend here!" Kai calmed himself down.

"I know. I'm laughing at the fact that I know what you mean, but...I can't abandon Tala and the guys." Kai turned serious and his smile disappeared. Rei finally found out what was bothering him and he smiled.

"Kai, you're friends are my friends, ok?" Rei brought back Kai's smile but it was smaller than before when he heard Tyson shouting his name again.

"Kai!"

"I'm off for a walk. You coming Rei?" Kai stood up and looked at Rei. He nodded.

"Kai, Where are you going? What were you talking about? Why are you being so secretive?" Tyson started asking questions that was starting to annoy Kai. Kai looked at Rei and flashed him a mischievous smile and turned to Tyson.

"Tyson, to you what we are talking about is irrelevant, we are secretive because YOU cant keep anything quiet, and where we are going is none of your concern so why don't you tebya ne ebut, ti ne podmakhivai!" Kai turned back to Rei and smiled. Kai made his way to the door.

"What the hell? Is that from another one of your books? Let me guess it's called 'How do I shut up an annoying, stubborn, loud bastard?'" Rei started laughing at his title. Kai was quiet but then smiled.

"Almost. You forgot greedy." Rei stopped and looked at Kai with a smirk on his face. "And how do I shut one up, Rei?" Kai turned round to laugh at his face expression.

"Erm, you confuse him by shouting something Russian at him! Am I right?" Kai nodded. "YAY! Do I get a prize?" the two bladers started laughing and started walking again. Rei watched Kai as they walked towards the front door. 'Thanks Kai, one step at a time. I'll help the Demolition Boys for you; you're not going back there. Not again.'


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognized characters belong to me and only me!

Summary: See Chapter 1

The Abbey was silent. Nothing moved. All doors sealed shut. Only cold air walked the corridors, which was soon broken by a loud scream. It echoed all through the building.

The Demolition Boys were still sat in the locker room awaiting orders from their trainer...waiting for their captain to return. No movement came from the team, Ian sat on the far right of the bench staring at his feet, Spencer sat next to him staring at the lockers opposite him and Bryan was leaning on the lockers behind him with his eyes closed.

'Come on, Tala. You have been out for more than two hours now. Where the hell are you? Please be alright...don't fight back!' Bryan opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening. Spencer was peering round the frame of the door.

"Hey don't worry. This is Tala we're talking about, he can look after himself...he won't do anything stupid..." Spencer closed the door again and looked down to the floor, "...hopefully." he took his seat next to Ian again who still hasn't moved, until he heard what Spencer had just said about his captain. He jumped up out of his seat and punched the locker in front of him.

"How can you say that he can take care of himself? He is one of us! He needs our help just as much as we need his help!" The small blader looked at his fist as he cared for his teammate. "You assume he can look after himself just because he is our captain! He is a 16-year-old boy who needs our help! I can't just sit here!" Ian ran out of the door, down the corridor.

"Okay? What is wrong with him?" Spencer shrugged. "But...he does have a point." Bryan sighed. "Come on; let's go after him. If we're quick he won't have gone far." Bryan got to his feet and headed for the door with Spencer close behind. Spencer shut the door as he followed his teammate out.

The room was silent once the redhead laid helplessly on the floor in front of Boris. The once styled crimson hair was now let down, flowing behind him, a few strands laid across the once pale complexion which now matched his hair. The young blader laid unconscious in the center of his trainers' office. The large wooden doors opened and the owner of the room left them open as if no one else was in the Abbey. The heavy footsteps became silence, when he disappeared from the corridor. The crimson blader was still; no movement came from his injured body.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence; they made their way towards the office and made a sudden halt when they came in contact with the carpet of the office. "Hey guys! He's in here and needs medical attention." The small Demolition Boy came and knelt down beside is wounded captain. The body still made no movement. "I knew this was going to happen. Why is it always you? It wasn't just you in the tournament; I was there too. If you failed...then so did I." The small boy whispered hoping his friend would hear. Just as he said this the other two bladers entered the room. Ian looked up at his friends; "He hasn't moved since I got here..." he looked back down to the wounded teen.

"I'm alright..." Tala coughed up some blood as he spoke, "Ian, it is always me because...I am the captain and I am responsible for the teams actions, and you didn't fail..." Tala coughed once again, Bryan held him up as he carried on speaking, "...I let the team down. Boris isn't finished, he isn't going to 'punish' just one of us," the team stopped walking and looked on in confusion. He sighed. "While I was being 'punished' he was going on about that our failure was a team effort, so he is going to 'punish' us as a team, but when we least expect it. I mean he caught me when I was on my way back to you guys."

"That sick bastard! I hate him! I wish there was a way we could give him a taste of his own medicine." Ian paced the locker room while Bryan and Spencer tended to Tala's external injuries. He stopped and sighed. "I'm glad Kai's coming back. He knows what to do and also knows the way out of this fucking prison without getting caught on camera." He turned to the other three on the bench. Tala sighed which brought the purple haired blader in front of him.

"Kai...Kai isn't coming back." The three bladers gasped, "I...I told him not to. BUT he will probably come anyway. He never listens to me he does what his heart tells him to." Tala started to go quiet as he spoke.

"If he comes back, Boris will..." Ian started to look at the down side of Kai coming back.

"I know that's why I told him to stay with Rei. Unfortunately I think Kai will tell Rei some secrets about the Abbey and Rei will take it in his own hands. You know what he's like." A small smile was brought to his face at the thought of Rei helping them. Bryan glared at Tala, since he wouldn't let him finish him off in his battle, but now he knows why.

"Yeah! A curious kitty cat." Tala looked at Bryan with an amused look. "Ok, I have to admit he is an ok sorta guy. Besides a friend of Kai's is a friend of mine." He smiled at Tala. Tala's smile faded. 'Kai, please tell him what is necessary. Don't go over board. I don't want to clean up a dead kitty.'


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognized characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

The two bladers sat in silence on the park bench. Kai tilted his head back and stared at the cold blue sky that sat above them, he sighed which drew Rei's attention form a bird in front of him. "Why is it I always get stuck with Tyson?" Kai brought his head forward to look at Rei. "I'm around someone who I can't trust," Rei sat in silence as he listened to the truth on how Kai really felt about his teammates. "Kenny, I'm not sure about him. I mean he talks a lot but he's too curious for my liking. Max, well, he's too hyperactive. Tell him something and then give him sugar he'll tell the whole of Russia. And Tyson, ha! Don't get me started! He wouldn't know what a secret was if it came up to him tied his laces together started dancing in front of him wearing its birthday suit with a bow tie and a top hat!" Kai sighed.

Rei turned his head so his eyes met Kai's. Silence came from his captain. "Erm...Kai," Kai looked straight into Rei's golden eyes. "W...what about...m...me? What do you think of me?" Kai tilted his head back again and smiled slightly. Rei kept his stare.

"What do you think?" Rei shrugged at Kai's question. "Well, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have asked you to join me for a walk and if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have told you my problems...I wouldn't have told you my dark secret...my past." Kai went quiet. He stared at his feet as the silence crept over them once again.

"Kai? I never knew that you ACTUALLY trusted me. Its just you seem to be the type of person to keep himself to himself and never get close to anyone. No offence."

"None taken. You are right I am that type of person but you...you have made me see that having a friend is a good thing. The only reason I keep myself to myself is because...because I don't know what people are like outside of the Abbey. I don't know if I can trust anyone out here..." He looked back at Rei again who looked surprise at Kai's trust in him. "...But you have made me realize I can trust someone and that someone is you." Rei jumped back at what he had just heard.

"Kai...I...erm...I don't know what to say...erm thanks...I think." Kai gave a small smile. The two bladers sat in silence once more. Rei turned his gaze back to the bird still stood in front of him. He leaned forward when it walked in is direction. Kai looked on in curiosity and amusement. Rei started purring and then he jumped at the bird, but missed. Kai burst into uncontrollable laughter. Rei glared at him. "What are you laughing at? I only wanted to play with it. Well I have to admit it is better than trying to catch a butterfly," the last part made Kai even worse. Rei smiled at his anti-social captain's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I never thought you that stupid!" Kai started to calm down then noticed Rei's glare burning a hole straight through him. "Oh come on! Only an idiot would try to catch a butterfly!" Kai started laughing again, but this time Rei found that it was actually funny, so he joined him.

"Hey, I'm cold. What time is it? We'd better be getting back the guys will be worried about us." Rei looked at Kai who was sat with his arms folded.

"Worried about you, you mean." Kai opened his eyes and took off his jacket and passed it to Rei. "They don't care about me. As Tyson says 'Hey he can take care of himself, he's a big boy now!' followed by laughter. It's the same every time I go out to think." He sighed, "If he only knew what was going on in my mind."

Rei looked at the jacket. "He does care about you. You have to remember I'm there with him. He stands at the window staring at the moon saying to himself 'Kai why don't you tell me where you are? Why shut us out?' I can tell you now he does say that with a bit more caring stuff in there but I'm normally reading."

Kai sat there with the jacket still in his hand. "Take the fucking thing I don't need it!" he threw it at Rei who quickly put it on. "I don't need protection...I...I can take care of...myself..."

Start Flashback

"Kai!!!" A powerful voice called for the young blader. "Kai, get up here, NOW!"

Kai ran up the stairs as fast as he could before he got into any more trouble.

"Y...yes, s...sir?" The terrified phoenix stood in front of the tall, broad, older man shaking. "Y...you c...called"

"Yes I did. Would you care to explain what happened at lunchtime? Why did you hit the guard? Why did you disobey my order?!" a hand went across Kai's tear streaked face. "Answer me boy!"

"I...he...he hurt Tala!" Kai braced himself for another strike, but even though he was prepared he fell to the floor. He laid on the floor crying making Boris angrier which made the strikes harder.

"Get up! Tala doesn't need protecting boy. You are the one who needs protecting. But I wonder who is going to do it. Your so called 'friends' won't help you so if I was you I'd stop acting tough and be the coward you are! Now get out of my sight." Boris turned round and walked towards his desk.

Kai walked out of the door tears still running down his face. 'They will help me, they are my friends, and they will stick by me...won't they?'

End Flashback

"They will! They will stick by me!" Kai fell to the floor, tears starting to form in his eyes, one escaped and ran down his face. Rei stared in horror, but soon sat next to him.

"Kai," Kai looked at Rei not bothering to wipe away his tears, "Come here." Kai went into Rei's arms and started crying. "Oh Kai. Why didn't you talk to me sooner? I said this would happen. Never keep your feelings bottled up, it can be dangerous."

Kai looked up at him. His breathing calmed down as he stared into Rei's comforting golden eyes. Rei gave a small smile and moved his head towards Kai's.

"Erm...Rei? I'm sorry about my little out burst there, I don't know why but I thought that now would have been the right time to, you know, let everything out." Kai went quiet waiting for Rei's reply.

"It doesn't matter. I was expecting you to cry sometime today anyways. When you said 'let everything out' what did you mean by that?" Kai's crimson eyes made him melt. Kai made his mouth inches away from his.

"This is what I meant." Kai whispered before bringing their lips together. He wrapped his arms round Rei's waist. Rei closed his eyes when he felt Kai's tongue against his. He returned the kiss.

They sat there for five minuets before Kai pulled away and looked at the ground. "I...I'm sorry. It was uncalled for. I should have never done it." He stopped talking when he felt a warm hand against his cold, pale face.

"Why should you be sorry? It was unexpected but if I wanted you to stop, you would know about it." Rei lifted his head to meet Kai's eyes again. He smiled, "and just for you this is just between us. Ok?"

"Ok." Kai returned the smile and pulled Rei back to kiss him again. 'I feel strange, but it's a good feeling, I get this feeling every time I'm with Rei. What does it mean?'


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG-13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

It's been days since the end of the world championship and the Demolition Boys are still awaiting the rest of their 'punishment'. They sat in the locker room again, heavy footsteps stopped at the door. An order was given out in Russian. The door unlocked, the ice-cold handle went down when a force was put onto it. The door swung open, a tall silhouette was in the doorway.

"Bryan! Come with me. I need to see you about something. Then I'll come and get Tala." An evil grin appeared over the man's face as he stared at Tala as he spoke. The redhead kept his eyes on the floor. Bryan got to his feet and walked towards his trainer who slammed the door behind him. Spencer relaxed with a sigh.

"I hope he'll be ok. Why hasn't he finished with us yet? What's next huh? He's done everything he normally does! Why can't we go?" Ian started to get worked up again, "I want to get out of here!!" Ian was getting uncomfortable with the fact that he's the only one who hasn't been called out yet.

"Ian!" Ian stopped talking and Spencer looked up at his teammate. "Why are you complaining? He hasn't even touched you!" Tala jumped up eyes still on the floor, "You have no idea what shit we go through! I'm the one who needs to get out of here...I can't stand the way he handles me, the way he beats me then cleans the blood up in his own way, the way he touches me where I just want to kill him if he does it again! You don't know how much I want Kai to get here! But he will come for us...he promised." Tala closed his eyes. A few tears came down his soft pale complexion.

"Hey, I had no idea that he did that sort of thing. I'm sorry Tala..." Ian apologized to the crimson blader but no reply.

"He promised..." Tala whispered while he was sat on the floor.

"Tala?" Spencer tried to get his distracted teammates attention.

Start Flash Back

"Kai! Where are you going?" The wolf asked the bluenette.

"I'm getting out of here. I can't be under the same roof as Boris any longer." Crimson eyes met cerulean.

"You can't leave me here! Not on my own..." The blader replied.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you." Kai was interrupted but footsteps and voices. Tala's eyes filled with concern and fear as they neared their room.

"Promise?" Ice met fire once again "Promise you'll come and get me?" His eyes pleaded Kai to respond.

"Ok. I promise. You'll be the first out of here." Kai gave a small smile ten kissed Tala on the cheek before jumping out of the window. Tala felt himself blush as he watched the teenage blader run out of sight.

The door swung open. Tala whipped round.

"Tala? Where is Kai?"

End Flash Back

"Tala? You ok? Boris is ready for you." Lavender eyes stayed on the trembling teenager.

Tala got to his feet, wiped his face and made his way to the door. He looked back at Ian.

"He will come for us. He promised me." With that he turned and walked out of the door.

He made his way to the large wooden doors that lead to Boris' office. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ah, Tala looks like you could make it." Boris used his sarcastic voice as Tala entered the room. He made his way to the center of the room, Boris' favorite place in the whole office. Boris got out of his chair and strolled towards the redhead, undressing him with his eyes. With one blow he was on the floor.

Tala will always remember that one moment when he was alone with Kai. The light was blocked out of his eyes when Boris towered over him. 'I'm doing this for you Kai.' With that thought he let out an ear-shattering scream.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm real busy when I'm not on the Internet. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise you anything. Anyways back to the story. R&R()

------Start Flash Back------

"Kai? How many times have I told you? Your only purpose in life is to Beyblade. If we wanted emotions The Abbey would be full of girls!" The tall trainer cornered the trembling young blader. "When you are a champion there will be no time for friends, so, why have them now? They only make you weak, and vulnerable." The bluenette looked up, tears running down his face.

"I...I'm sorry Sir...but Alexandr said that friends make you feel stronger because..." the boy was cut off with a blow to his face, he laid on the floor whimpering.

"I say the same about Alexandr and your 'friends' when I say you are a coward and you will be alone for the rest of your life, you will never amount to anything!" The trainer stood over him once again. "Get out of my sight!" Kai stood up and ran out the room and down the corridor. He could feel the blood creep down his cheek. Boris had caught him with his switchblade.

------End Flash Back------

Kai subconsciously placed is hand on his face where Boris cut him years ago. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the balcony door was still open. He went to close it but stopped when he saw Rei laid in bed, his hair half covering his face, he could just make out the faint smile on his face. Kai smiled at his fellow blader, the smile soon faded when Rei started to stir in his sleep. Kai made his way to the bed, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed and placed his hand on his face and moved his loose hair out of the way. Rei calmed down as he recognized Kai's presence, which brought back Kai's smile. Kai placed a small kiss on Rei's forehead before standing up.

"I'm sorry but I have to get Tala and the guys out of there..." Kai sighed, "I'll be back soon...I promise." With that he made his way to the door but stopped in his tracks.

"Kai?" Rei sighed as Kai turned to face him, "Kai? If you go, I go. I'm not letting you go on your own! Anything could happen..." tears started to run down his face, his golden eyes met Kai's crimson. "...Anything. I...don't...w..want you...to get hurt. I don't want to lose you." Rei kept his stare but soon broke it as more tears escaped from his eyes, he didn't want Kai to see him cry, so he turned his head away from him, but before he could wipe away his tears, Kai took hold of his chin and gently turned his head back to face him.

"Rei...I promised them I would go back for them. I think it's about time I went. Who knows what Boris has done to them by now." Rei looked down at his hands, which Kai took hold of. "Rei, please, let me go, at least you will be safe." He wiped Rei's escaped tears again, "I'll come back...I always do." He smiled at the last part , it was true he did always come back. Kai stood up again, "I'll see you tomorrow." With that he moved towards Rei, their lips inches apart when...

"Kai!!!" Kai jumped back hoping no-one saw anything. The door swung open, "Rei have you seen...Hey Kai you're still here! Good 'cos Mr. D wants to talk to the team ok so don't go wandering off." Tyson walked back out of the room.

"Govno!" Kai sat back down on the bed and looked at Rei who seemed puzzled.

"Huh? What the hell did you just say?" Rei asked, he sat up properly, not on his hair.

"Shit!" Kai answered. Rei nodded and added a smile. His face was wet with tears. Kai sighed and took hold of his scarf and dried Rei's face with it. "There. You look beautiful again...I mean...erm..." Kai started to blush at what he just said; Rei started laughing. His eyes met Rei's again. Rei inched forward so he and Kai were face to face. Kai put his hand on the back of Rei's head and pulled him towards him. Kai kept them locked in a kiss.

Rei pulled away. "I better get dressed if we're off to see Mr. D...wait here I'll be back in a minuet. Move and I'll have to hurt you!" with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

-------------

Rei walked into the dining room with Kai close behind. Max watched the couple's movements. After seeing where they sat he smiled and winked at Rei. Rei sat next to Tyson and Kai was stood up gazing out of the window.

"Ok then I see everyone is here. Lets get started." Mr. Dickenson started off by congratulating the Bladebreakers on their victory in the championship. "...Unfortunately we cannot leave the country yet. There seems to be some complications with our flight plans,"

"Complications?! What do you mean Complications..." Tyson jumped up at the announcement and Kai broke his gaze and looked towards the table.

"Excuse me Mr. Dickenson but how long will be here exactly?" Kai started walking towards them. "I mean I need it exact." He stopped and glared at Tyson who was annoyed because Kai made him shut up.

The old man smiled at Kai, "Ha ha, my dear boy you won't be going anytime soon..."

"WHEN?" Kai slammed his hands down onto the table as he shouted at the chairman. He kept his stare until he got his answer.

"Erm....Kai...don't even think about it. We'll be getting profess..."

"HOW LONG?" The team looked in terror as Kai had hold of the chairman's shirt collar in his hands. Kai was losing his patience. "Huh? I...I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson." He let go of the shirt collar his hands trembling and ran out of the room. A chair fell on the floor. Rei followed him out.

-------------

"Kai?" Rei entered their room. "Kai? Where the hell are you?" He walked into the middle of the room and looked round. He scanned the room and... "Huh? Wasn't Kai's bag there when we left?" He ran over to the mirror and noticed that his face paint was gone as well. "Oh no!" Rei ran out of the room, descended down the stairs and out the main door.

"Kai!!!!" It had started snowing while they were in their meeting. Rei looked back and forth, no sign of Kai. Rei stopped and wiped his eyes dry from his tears.

I have to get Tala and the guys out of there. Who knows what Boris has done to them by now...I promised.

Rei looked up and ran, he ran towards the park. He stopped when he got the park.

If we turn right it would take us to a building called 'Balkov Abbey'. It's where the champions The Demolition Boys train.

Rei turned right and started to run again. All the memories of him and Kai played in his head as he ran his way into deaths door. The image of Kai's face in his mind brought tears to his eyes and ran faster. He came to a halt when everything around him became nothing but white. All he could see was the road in front of him.

Rei looked back, nothing but white he couldn't even see the road he ran down. He turned back round and breathed deeply. The Chinese blader begun walking again, his amber eyes fixated on the road in front of him. He had walked a ¼ of a mile when he stopped, fell to his knees and covered his face with his ice-cold hands and started to cry. "Kai...why do you do this to me? Why won't you tell me anything? Why are you so secretive Mr. Kai Hiwatari?" Rei heard footsteps stop in front of him but didn't look up he was afraid to know who it was.

"Hiwatari? Master Kai Hiwatari? Is that who you are looking for?" Rei heard the soft voice, which brought warmth; he looked up. His amber eyes met midnight blue. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't imaging it.

A teenage girl stood in front of him, wearing a black low-cut top, baggy black jeans, black trainers and a white scarf with black gloves to match her black leather jacket, gray bangs hid her eyes _just like Kai_. She knelt down in front of him, a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she realized who she was looking at. "You poor boy you must be frozen!" She took off her jacket and wrapped it round Rei who hadn't moved since he saw her. Her smile grew bigger "Hey what's up cat got your tongue? Oh I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm..."

"IVANAVA!!!!" A deep voice called a female Russian name. She jumped up quickly and pushed Rei out of sight. "Ivanava! Where the hell have you been?"

"I...I went out for a walk and decided to train sir." She stood at attention as if she was awaiting orders. Their conversation turned into Russian. Rei sat there trying to understand what they were saying. "Dasvidania!" With that she turned back to Rei. She had a worried look on her face.

"Erm...I'm Rei. Rei Kon. Yes I am looking for Kai...have you seen him? Do you know where he is? I need to find him!" Rei got to his feet looking round trying to see if he could spot him. He turned to look back at the teenager. Rei sighed, "Please tell me he is alright."

She gave a small smile, "I'm sorry but I haven't seen him. That's why I'm out here. I'm not a very good blader but I still train, I train with the Demolition Boys." Ivanava started rambling on until she was interrupted.

"Wait, hang on one second! You train with the Demolition Boys? Am I anywhere near them? Where can I find them?" Rei started to sound worried but excited all at once.

"Hold on Kitty cat! Slow down! For me to answer your questions all I have to say is 'Yes'. Don't say another word! Follow me and I'll take you to their locker room." She turned to lead the way. Rei opened his mouth to ask her a question, "Didn't I tell you 'Don't say another word'?" He nodded "Well then follow me." He followed the mysterious female, as he walked behind her he watched her waist-length deep blue hair blow in the wind. She turned round and smiled at the neko-jin her head movement for him to come closer made him snap out of his trance.

'She looks like Kai...just female' Rei thought to himself as he ran to catch up. 'Who is this girl? Why is she helping me? Kai...where are you?'

A/N: I know long chapter. But I'm making up the reading time you've lost. I will have more updates. I'll start writing ASAP!

Read & Review


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

A/N: Ok now I have got Rei into the Abbey, it's going to get a little confusing. I've tried to make it as simple to understand as possible. Ok back to the story. Hope you like!

-------------

The snow had fallen pretty hard and was now ankle deep. A long white scarf flew behind the blader in the wind. His crimson eyes on the floor as he walked down the white path. The bladers movements stopped, he lifted his head up and let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me? Why did I lash out at Mr. Dickenson?" Crimson eyes looked above him. "I better be getting back, Rei will be worried." Kai smiled slightly, "Isn't he always?" Kai turned round and headed back to the hotel.

Kai felt the warmth as he entered the main door; he ran straight up the stairs and headed for their room but stopped when the blonde blader jumped out in front of him.

"Kai? Where have you been?" Blue eyes met crimson. Kai had a puzzled look on his face; he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Kai wait! I need to talk to you..." Max looked around and spotted Tyson, "...in private." Kai nodded and silently lead the way into his room. The phoenix looked around the room in search of his kitten. Kai put his eyes back on the smaller boy.

"Erm...where is Rei? He's normally sat on the bed reading or something." Kai tried to sugar coat the fact he and Rei were together. He kept his eyes on Max.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Kai had fear in his eyes. "Kai, I know about you and Rei, I found out this morning," Kai opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. "No don't speak just listen!" Kai did as he was told and sat down at the bottom of the bed. "Ok, I watched you as you walked in the room earlier, I could so tell, Rei knows that I know anyway..."

"Get on with it! I don't want your life story!" Kai started to lose patience again, but tried to keep his hands to himself.

"Sorry, after you ran out of the room earlier, Rei followed. He seemed pretty worried too, and we haven't seen him since. So may I ask, what's going on?" Max's usual hyperactive gleam in his eyes was now gone, he was worried for his teammate.

Kai stood up and walked towards the balcony and remembered their conversation earlier that morning. He quickly spun round, and looked straight at Max with fear written all over him.

"I know where he is! But..." Kai paused as he stared at the curious teenager, he sighed, "you can't come with me. Firstly it's too dangerous and secondly...it's too dangerous! You get my point?" Max nodded.

"I guess he went to the Abbey, huh? Ok you can go on your own but...how can I contact you? I mean I need to know if your ok don't I?" Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to the young blader.

Kai headed for the door, "I'll phone you when I get there, it will come up 'Princess' don't answer it otherwise ok? Make sure you answer it away from the rest of the guys, Tyson will probably want to call for a pizza or something." Max nodded with a smile. Kai smiled and winked at the teen and left the room with a run.

--------------

Double doors stopped the two teenagers in their path. The female teen walked up to the door, and pushed gently, the door swung open. She smiled at Rei and entered.

Rei closed the door behind him as they entered a dimly lit hallway; Ivanava had already started walking again.

"Where are we? Am I anywhere near Kai?" Rei ran to catch up with her. She shook her head slightly; her face had no expression her eyes straightforward. "Can you tell me where he is?" She turned her head to look at him, midnight blue fixated on amber.

"Of course I can, he is where you left him." Rei looked puzzled when she answered his question. "The guards already know you are here, fortunately Boris doesn't. Demitri will cover for us, in the mean time keep a low profile." She faced forward again. The Chinese blader nodded.

------

Fingers tapped impatiently on the polished mahogany desk. The room was lit brighter than the corridors but still dim. The room was silent when the tapping stopped. "What do you mean there is an intruder?" A deep voice was calm, "Who is this intruder...what do you mean you don't know?" It seemed the owner of the room was on the phone and was getting frustrated, "Well catch whoever it is and bring them to me! GOT THAT?" The phone slammed down. Fingers tapped on the desk again. Gray eyes narrowed, as he heard a knock on the large wooden doors that lead into the room.

The deep voice calm again "enter!" with that a tall, dark haired guard entered the room and stood at attention in front of the desk. "Well...?"

"Sir, it seems that the young lady is bringing the intruder further into the Abbey." The older male frowned at the information. "Do you just want the intruder or do you want both, sir?" The guard stood awaiting orders.

"Just the intruder. I would like a private word with him." The older man smirked. The guard looked confused.

"Permission to speak, sir?" He gave a slight nod to the request, "Erm, excuse me for asking but how do you know the intruder is male, sir?"

"I've got a hunch. You are dismissed." With that the guard bowed his head and left the room.

'Good girl, I'll 'reward' you later. But I'll deal with the 'intruder' first.' He smiled at his own thoughts; he leaned back in his chair. The phone rang beside him. A pale hand picked it up.

"Hello? Ah Lord Hiwatari. No I haven't forgotten your arrival tonight, yes the guests are aware of your arrival an will be here shortly, no sir they are not, I will keep Ivanava out of the wa...excuse me sir? Yes sir I will make sure she attends. Yes sir. See you soon. Bye sir." The phone was placed back down. Boris smiled "Looks like your 'reward' will be sooner than I thought." He picked up the photograph of Ivanava on his desk, and leaned back in his chair. His index finger ran down the photo, following the pose she was stood in, a smile crept over his face; his gray eyes gleamed.

------------

A/N: Long I know but I seem to write more in each chapter now. Hope you don't mind. Ok I hope that didn't confuse you, it confused me...anyways hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to keep my updates close together.


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

A/N: Ok now this chapter is Rei dedicated! For the simple reason I need to get through a lot of things before Kai turns up! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for late update!!!

-------------

The Abbey corridors seemed long as Rei and Ivanava walked in silence. He kept his eyes to the floor while Ivanava's stayed forward. They stopped at large double doors again; she turned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Kai is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides now that you're here he might pick up the pace a little bit. Ok?" Rei looked up and nodded "He'll come and get you out before Boris has anything planned for you." Ivanava stared straight into Rei's golden eyes. They were filled with concern. She smiled at the Chinese blader.

The large mahogany doors in front of them opened without contact. Someone on the other side was waiting for them. A uniformed guard stood in front of the two teens. Rei turned to Ivanava. "Ivanava! Who is this? We are not going to get in to trouble are we?" She quickly turned her head to face him with a smile on her face; she shook her head.

"I never get into trouble with this guy! This is the guard I was telling you about. Demitri. He will cover for us for a while. If you need anything and can't find me just shout him. Ok? Does that answer your questions?" Rei had a puzzled look on his face but nodded anyway. She gave him a big smile.

The guard turned round and walked down the corridor. Rei and Ivanava followed. The corridors had red carpets and wood paneled walls. The lights were still dim as they went further into the Abbey. The guard stopped the teenagers at a wooden door, and slowly pushed the handle down. The trio entered the room. Wooden benches was placed in the middle of the room but can be moved, lockers lined the wall opposite them and behind the door. Rei walked further into the well lit room. He turned round to Ivanava.

"May I ask a question?" she nodded. "Why is this room lit better than the corridors?" She smiled as the owners of the room entered and sat on the bench. "I guess this answers my question, huh?" she nodded still with a smile. Rei looked at the bladers lined up on the bench. His eyes went from one to the next, but stopped at cerulean eyes staring at him.

Rei looked at his feet and turned to leave the room but was stopped in his tracks by big, black boots. Rei's eyes made their way up the owners legs which wore black trousers, black leather belt gave them a finishing touch, his eyes carried on, a black jacket buttoned up covering a pale lavender shirt with the top button un-fastened, broad shoulders, broad chin, evil smile, pale skin, gray eyes with a twisted and perverted gleam. Rei took a step back in fear.

"Don't worry young Kon. No one is going to hurt you here. Would you come to my office at 1800 hours? I need to have a word with you. I would be very grateful. Thank you." He gave a slight nod to the other bladers and took hold of Ivanava by the arm "As you were." With that he left the room.

"Govno!!!!!" Rei fell to the floor. Tala got up and made his way to the neko-jin who sat before the bench coving his eyes. He placed his hand on his shoulder and noticed Rei was trembling.

"Its ok…" Rei looked up and placed his eyes on the lavender blader. "Boris won't hurt you…yet. We still have time to prepare you for when the time comes. Boris is having a meeting tonight, that's the best time, he won't be watching the cameras then." Rei kept his stare.

"…" Rei opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again, "I'm sorry I came here, I thought Kai had come here after we was told our flight was delayed. He just seemed eager to get here this morning. I thought…" A pale finger was placed against his mouth as a sign for him to shut up. Cerulean eyes stared into golden. Rei broke the stare between them and looked around him only to find the rest of the Demolition Boys surrounding. He started to tremble with fear when Bryan placed a friendly hand on his back.

"Look, Rei…look at me" Rei stared at the floor, "Rei! Look at me!" Rei made his eyes meet Tala's, "Look we're not like everyone says," Rei looked confused, Tala let out a smile, "What I mean is we are not cold hearted soldiers, we are teenagers that love beyblading but took it too far…" The Demolition Boys lowered their eyes. "We will help you get through this nightmare. Kai will come and get you out of here. Ok?"

"Kai is going to help all of us! He told me he promised you! Kai doesn't break promises."

"Rei…promises are made to be broken…" The lavender blader added. Rei's eyes filled with fear of his love not returning.

-------------

A/N: Ok what do you think so far? Review and tell me!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Torment

Author: Kirie Hiiwatari

Rating: PG13

Warning: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong to me and only me.

Summary: See Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be quite long. My last one was short so I'm making up the reading time. Again Rei dedicated. Hope you enjoy!

-------------

The Chinese blader was sat on the bench in the brightly lit room, with the Demolition Boys' eyes on him. He was nervous, he had placed his life in his enemy's hands. '_What am I doing…what are they doing they are just stood there staring at me. Have I made a mistake trusting them?_' The lavender blader smiled at him. "Hey relax Kon! We won't hurt you, if you follow our instructions…"

'_Wha…?'_ The blader started to tremble with fear again. "…" The Demolition Boys laughed amongst themselves. "What are you laughing at?" The Demolition Boys stood in front of him smiling waiting for him to finish. Rei got to his feet, "You wouldn't laugh if you was in my position…would you?" The lavender blader raised an eyebrow at Rei's attempt of defending himself.

"Well done. Looks like you can stick up for yourself, that's a start." Rei looked bemused at the cerulean-eyed blader, which brought a smile to the Russian's pale face. "The whole point of that was; if you can't stand up for yourself against us, you won't stand a chance against Boris, but you're a feisty one…" Tala looked at Bryan who gave him a worried look he turned his head back to Rei, "…scrap that idea.'

"Huh? What are you talking about? I know better than to fight back if I ever came face to face with Boris. Kai told me what happened to him…" The five bladers shuddered at the memory, "May I ask you a question?" The four bladers nodded. "What exactly goes on here? WAIT!! Don't answer yet! Kai always seems to dodge my question. I want to know what goes on here because I feel that it is haunting him, he seems distracted."

Spencer walked towards the Chinese blader and held his hand out. Rei tensed at Spencer's gesture. "Rei…if you want any questions answering take his hand." Tala spoke as he made his way to the door. Rei relaxed and took hold of Spencer's hand and walked close behind.

They made their way out of the locker room and down the corridor. Rei observed their route. _Left_, _first right_, _third right_. Rei lost track after that but stopped in front of double doors; mahogany to be exact. "May I ask another question?" Bryan nodded. "Are all the doors mahogany?" Bryan turned round at the question.

"What a question! Look a rich, powerful man lives here, what do you think?" Rei lowered his eyes. The double doors opened, the doors led to a dimly lit office, cream walls, a mahogany desk with a leather black chair neatly placed underneath, the floor, a red carpet with a few documents littering around the desk, in the middle of the floor was a teenager. Rei let go of Spencer's hand and ran towards the motionless figure. He lifted the head and…

"IVANAVA!?!" He gasped at the sight of his new friend laid still in his arms. Rei, worried checked for a pulse. He sighed, he found it but weak. "Will she be OK? What happened to her? What the hell is going on?" Tala knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanted an answer to your first question…" he looked at Ivanava. "…there is your answer. I will tell you now Kai is still being tormented by this place for the simple reason he was in this state so many times, he can't get it out of his head. He probably sees one of us in this state, when he is thinking or something."

Rei looked straight into cerulean, "So if you are out of here and you are safe…he won't be as distracted?" Tala nodded. "Well then looks like I've got a job to do,"

"Huh?" Ian looked confused.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I want the one thing that makes Kai happy to be done! That is getting you out of here!" Rei looked at the Demolition Boys and smiled, "you guys remind me of Tyson…you look like goldfish!" The four bladers glared at him, but jumped at the sudden presence of their trainer.

"Is it 1800hours already?" Grey eyes looked up at the clock on the wall above the bookcase. "Why yes it is. Time goes quickly. Boys! Please take Ivanava out when you leave…NOW!" The Demolition Boys picked up Ivanava and left the room. Boris smiled at the Chinese blader sat on the floor in front of him.

'_Oh great! The Demolition Boys didn't prepare me for this! Me and my damn curiosity!'_

------

"Mr. Kon please take a seat, it can't be very comfortable on the floor." The older male gave him a friendly smile, and his hand showed the neko-jin a chair placed in front of the desk that wasn't there when Rei entered the room. The terrified blader quickly got to his feet, and sat in the chair. "So…how are you Rei? May I call you Rei?" He nodded, Boris smiled. " Ok may I ask you a few questions? It's for security reasons." Rei nodded again. Boris turned to face the closed curtains with his hands behind his back. "Rei, You met Ivanava outside the Abbey didn't you?" Rei nodded. "She helped you get into the Abbey, didn't she?" Silence came from the boy but still nodded. "Why are you here?" Boris turned to face his new victim. "You know where Kai is don't you?" Innocent golden eyes came from the floor straight into evil gray. "Well you do don't you?" Rei shook his head. Boris walked towards him. He towered over the terrified blader. "Answer me boy! Where is Kai?" Rei jumped back at the tone off voice.

"I…I…I don't know! That's why I'm…" he was cut off with a blow to his face. Rei fell to the floor.

"Don't lie to me boy! It will get you into a lot of trouble. Now lets start again shall we? Where is Kai?"

"I…I don't know! I really don't know!" Another blow to his face. Rei tensed waiting for the next impact. " Mr. Boris sir I really don't know where Kai is, please just don't hurt me!" Rei started crying.

"Why would I hurt you? I wouldn't hurt a fly…unless it started to annoy me! But won't annoy me will you?" Rei shook his head, as he laid helplessly on the floor. "Good, you can start by telling the truth! Where is Kai?!" With that he kicked Rei in the back. Rei cried out in pain.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Rei looked up at him, "I don't know where the fuck he is! If you want him go and find him yourself! Go on! Go find him!" Rei got to his feet and faced Boris. " You can do what you want with me, but I will not let you hurt him! Not again! You are a sick, twisted, perverted bastard!" as Rei finished insulting Boris he fell to the floor once again, only this time he had a dark shadow over him. Rei opened his eyes to find Boris on top of him.

"Rei! How dare you insult me like that?! I will not allow that type of language from an…innocent little boy like you." Boris licked Rei's face, he whispered into his ear. "You're mine!" Rei's eyes widened at the evil words. Boris took hold of Rei's chin and made him look at him. "Rei, you have caused trouble, so now you will pay for it." He placed his lips against Rei's. Rei struggled but found that he couldn't move. He started to panic, as he felt a strange hand move on his leg, then up towards his crotch. Rei couldn't scream or cry out because his mouth had Boris' tongue moving around inside.

What the fuck is he doing? Someone, please walk in before it goes further! Is this what you went through Kai? If you went through it…so will I!

Rei felt Boris get heavier on his waist. Boris moved his hand to the waistband on the younger boy's trousers. Rei panicked so he bit Boris' tongue, which made him pull back. He smirked at the struggling boy beneath him.

"Feisty! I remember Kai when he came back here after being with the Bladebreakers, he was a feisty one! To be honest he did exactly what you did. When he felt me enter his body he screamed and tried to break free from my grasp." He looked down at the golden eyes, they were filled with fear. Boris smirked and moved Rei's waistband lower, then he lowered himself and fixated his lips with Rei's once again wanting more. Rei struggled, he tried to stop Boris from putting his hand down his trousers. It was no use, Boris just ignored him. Boris decided to stop, he pulled away from Rei but pulled his trousers off completely.

Rei look in horror as Boris started on his own trousers. He closed his eyes and pictured Kai walking in and stopping Boris stealing what would have been rightfully his…his innocence.

Please stop! Rei wake up from this nightmare! Its not really happening! Kai will comfort you when you WAKE UP!

Rei snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Boris on his body. Rei couldn't stay quiet any longer. "KAI!!!!!"

------

The Demolition Boys looked up when they heard Rei's cries. They put their eyes back on Ivanava tending to her wounds herself. Tala couldn't help but look at the door. He was scared for his new friend.

"Look Tala, he'll be fine. I got out of it alive." Ivanava tried to make Tala feel better. He just glared at her. "What? I promise he'll be alright." She offered a smile at Tala. His glare stayed on her, she turned around in defeat. When Tala knew he had beaten her his cerulean eyes fell to the floor.

"How can he be alright? Just listen." The room fell silent which was broken again by a scream from the helpless neko-jin. "See what I mean? He can't survive here! Ivanava, phone Kai see where he is! He needs to get here now!" She nodded. She started dialing Kai's cell phone number.

"Huh? Who the hell…? Oh! You're Max. One of his friends? But why? So he's on his way here? If he decides to go back tell him Rei needs him NOW! He should know what I mean. Huh? Oh my name is Ivanava. If Kai phones tell him to phone me! Thanks you're a star! I will, don't worry I'll tell him…what? Oh tell you're friends it was…erm…" she looked at the boys for an alibi.

"It was his mum! It's a great alibi seen as his mum works for a big company…" Ian saw every-ones eyes on him. "Just a thought!"

"Look you're a bright boy you will think of something. Ok…yeah…bye…huh? NO! Don't tell your friends about this! Just don't! Promise me you won't say anything! Promise!…Thanks. See ya!" She hung up her cell pone. "It was one of his friends…Max they call him. Anyway do you think he won't ell anyone?"

"No he won't. Did he promise? Urgh!" A limp body entered the room and fell to the floor. Tala ran to the motionless teenager. He heard footsteps stop at the door, he slowly looked up. Cerulean eyes filled with fear and hurt.

"Come on boys! Time for you to be getting to bed. We don't want you to fall asleep during training now do we?" the boys shook their heads, Boris looked at his watch. "it is now 2257. o to bed now and you will be got up at 0500hours. Ok? Good night boys." With that he walked off. Ivanava knew she had to follow. She gave Rei a sympathetic look as she walked out of the room.

Tala pick up the defenseless blader and carried him to their room. Bryan opened the door and flicked the light on. Tala placed Rei on his bed. Ian pulled out a medical kit from under his bed. They all started to clean up the kitten while he was still unconscious so he wouldn't feel any pain.

------

Rei finally woke up and the first thing he saw was cerulean starting down at him. Rei tried to move but found that he was in pain. "Hey kitty cat you Ok?" Ian came running over when he saw his new friend regain consciousness.

"Hey we better be getting some sleep. We'll be getting up in a few hours." Bryan got up from sitting on the floor. "Unfortunately there are only four beds…you don't mind sharing with someone do you?" Rei shook his head. "Well seen as how you are already in Tala's you might as well stay there. Is that ok?" Rei nodded.

"Hey guys…" the boys turned at the sound of Rei's voice. "Thanks. I don't think I would have survived if nit wasn't for you." He gave a smile to the team, which was returned.

Tala climbed into bed. He put his arms around his waist and pulled him towards him. He felt Rei tense. He whispered into his ear.

"Its alright. I won't hurt you. I'll protect you, for Kai." With that he placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his head. "I'll protect you…this will never happen again." Rei managed to turn over so he was facing him. Rei buried his face in Tala's chest and began purring. A smile appeared on Tala's face. "Your safe with me. I'll get you back to Kai if it's the last thing I do." He looked down only to find Rei looking back at him.

"Thank you Tala. You are a great person. You can never be heartless…" Rei fell silent and before Tala could say anything their lips were locked. Rei had caught Tala off guard. Rei wrapped is arms around Tala.

What the hell am I doing. I love Kai but I can't seem to pull away. What does this mean? I'm sorry Kai. Please forgive me.

A/N: Any good? Please review and tell me what you think. Update next chapter soon!


End file.
